Inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a memory device having excellent electrical characteristics.
As electronic devices have become more multifunctional, semiconductor devices including memory devices may have high capacity and high integration. As the size of a memory cell for high capacity and high integration has been reduced, operation circuits included in a memory device and an interconnection structure for operation of the memory device and electrical connection have become complicated. Accordingly, a semiconductor device including a memory device having enhanced integration and excellent electrical characteristics is desired.